You do smell good!
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: What should have happened with Ally's burnt pig's smell on her ? AUSLLY. LEMON.


**Hellooooooo guys ! Here is a new lemon I wrote about Beach Clubs and BFFs haha ^^' My dirty mind is on, once again :p  
Check out my others fanfics ! I have lot of lemons :D And I think my new fanfic will turn into Rating M and will be 3 chapters long ^^**

**I hope you'll enjoy  
Buh-bye 33**

* * *

**You do... smell good !**

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I were running from dogs which were chasing us because of Ally's meat's smell. She does smell very good by the way. And she is very beautiful in that red tight dress. Gosh I'm feeling hard again, that sucks. Once we reached Sonic Boom I could see she felt relieved as she took her black covered high heels off.

"That was such a race"

I laughed as she smiled but it suddenly turned into a frown.

"Thanks to Trish, it's all her fault"

"I don't think she did it on purpose... By the way you smell very good"

I smirked as she looked at me, confused,

"Uh... Thanks !"

Her phone rang and she looked to see a message,

"This one came from Kira, she's telling that it's not Trish's fault but because of the cooking, the monitor had broken"

"See ? I told you so ! She was afraid to lose you Alls !"

"But she won't lose me ! We are BFFs"

She smelt her neck and groaned,

"I have to get rid of that smell before apologizing to her !"

"I-I don't think it's a good idea !"

"Why not ? You think that she won't forgive me ?"

"No that's not that, I just love your burnt pig's smell, it's really working on ya !"

I winked at her before stepping closer to her,

"Aus-Austin ? What are you doing ?"

I put my hands on her round butt in order to bring her closer to me and I crushed my lips on hers, earning a moan from her. She put her hands on my shirt and broke off the kiss. I looked at her, confused.

"Don't you love me anymore ?"

She didn't answer my question and she took my hand heading us upstairs in the practice room. I stayed by the door as I was looking at her,

"Ally ? What do you wa- ?"

I was cut off by Ally's soft lips on mine, I moaned into her mouth, surprised by her initiative. I moved my lips to her neck as I licked little drops of burn pig's sweat. She grabbed my hawaiian necklace and she kissed me again. I brought my hands to her butt and I lift her up as she wrapped her thin long legs around my waist, feeling my growing erection, while we were roughly kissing.

"Ally... If you continue like that... I won't be able to stop... And I don't want to hurt you..."

"Well Austin... during your tour... I had a boyfriend... and well..."

She looked down and blushed, and I get her point, Dammit !

"You want to say that... he deflowered you ? Wow..."

"I'm so sorry Austin ! You were gone and... I felt lonely... I was horny... I missed so much ! But we broke up one week ago, because when he saw you, he wasn't the same, he was just jealous ! »

"Of me ? We are only best friends... Well" I smirked as she looked up at me

"You know that we'll always be more than that, Austin !"

I put her down, and she went to the door, to lock it I guess. She came back to me and she placed a hand on my chest. She took off my hawaiian shirt, and threw it away, letting me in a white tank top feel. I saw her bite her lip as she began to took my tank top off which was later on the ground. She stroked my abdominal muscles with both her hands and I grabbed one of her exploring hands and slid it down to the front of my short, which she took off too. I was only in my boxer and she was fully dressed.

She palmed my cock through the fabric, as I felt myself harden than I was under her touch. Shyly biting her bottom lip, she peeled apart the fabric, not sure of how to proceed. Then she moved her hand slowly around him. This time, she moved to touch me, wrapping her hand around it, giving ot a few experimental strokes. Cupping her fingers, I squeezed her hold on me more tightly,

"Come on, I know you can do better than that."

With a better hold on me, she stroked harder, leaning over to lick at my leaking head, giving me another shy look.

"Suck me if you'd like, I'm sure you want to."

She knelt in front of me as she took me in between her lips gently, leaning over to take me. I let out a small moan while grabbing some of her hair '_Did she do this to her ex ?' I thought_. Her eyes flutter shut as I began to rock my hips back and forth, wanting her to take more of me. To his surprise, she didn't whine or protest.

"Good -oh- Alls," he praised.

My eyes darkened as I grew more and more aroused, wanting something more than what was happening at this moment. She stood up, kissing me fiercely on the lips and I lifted her up again, slamming her back against the wall as she whimpered. I pushed the hem of her dress back then pushed her black panties to the side. I held them there with one hand and used the other to guide myself against her arousal, already hot and wet for me. "Do you want it?"

She nodded and I smirked, wanting to tease her a little

"Tell me how much you want it."

"I want you," she said quickly, without thinking. I looked between her legs at her glistening centre. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Make love to me, Austin...," she said in a smaller voice.

"Better…" I said with a smile, guiding my length against her wet lips. Holding it there with my thumb and forefinger, I used my hips to work it back and forth without entering, teasing her further.

"Austin ! Fuck me," she whimpered and I groaned,

"Want me to grab a condom first?"

"No... I'm under birth control, that's fine"

I moved to her opening, sliding in and began to work myself back and forth none too gently. I listened to her moan. Sharp, labored breaths fell from her lips as I pounded her deeply, her back hitting the wall in a loud sound. I could feel her nearing her release but I wasn't even close, not even a little. "Don't you dare, Ally-gator..."

Excitement flashed in her eyes as I withdrew myself and entered her again with such strenght she screamed my name and I almost came to that sound.. I felt her legs tremble from the pleasure and gripped her waist, listening to her high mewls. "Austin-I-Oh-I'm-," she whined just then and I felt her walls contract tightly around me, moaning as she finally found her release.

I didn't let up though, taking her just as hard, despite her whimpers. A few more thrusts and I groaned, spilling deeply inside her, watching as it dripped down between her thighs. Minutes later I found my release. We were looking at eachothers, panting heavily as I slided against the wall with Ally in my arms. I was still inside of her and she moved her lips,

"Woah Alls... ! Already ?" She licked my lips and I let her tongue entering my mouth as my tongue came to play with hers. I grab her butt cheeks and lifted my hips as I thrust in and out of her.

"Fuck ! Fuck Alls ! Your pussy is so fucking tight !"

"Austinnnnn ! That felt so good ! And you're soooo big !"

"Is it better than your ex-boyfriend ?"

"Yeah ! Yeaaaah ! So GOOD !"

"Scream my name, Alls !"

As I pounded very quick and very hard in her while biting her collarbone which smelled my favorite smell at this moment

"AUSTIN ! I'm comiiiiiing !"

"Damnnnn ! Alls me too ! UGH !"

We soon found our release at the same time, Ally wrapped her weak arms around my neck as she buried her head in my neck. We were slowly recovering our breaths, and Austin's I moved my head in order to look at her, I put my forehead against hers and I closed my eyes,

"I love you, Austin Moon..."

My eyes opened in shock as she looked down, blushing, I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips,

"I love you too, Ally Dawson... "


End file.
